


Angels to Fly

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Self-Esteem Issues, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette’s been cold ever since that night.
Relationships: Bette Kane/Helena Bertinelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Angels to Fly

Sometimes she dreams she’s dying again, lying alone in the snow with her guts all around her, choking on blood. Chase’s face looms over her, telling her she’s dying and is there anyone to call? She shouldn’t die alone. She’s going to die alone, in the cold, abandoned even by the one who nearly killed her.

Sometimes she calls after him. That’s the pathetic thing, that in dreams she begs him to come back. To finish her off, to watch her die, to hold her hand, she doesn’t know.

If Kate or Bruce or even Dick were in this situation, left alive and alone, they’d see it as an obvious invitation to escape. A gift-wrapped opportunity. 

But Bette isn’t like them, as Kate points out over and over, emphasizes with bruises and scrapes and rips in the bland uniform. She’s weak.

She lies in the snow as the life leaks out of her. 

She wakes up shivering in Helena’s arms, pulls the blankets tighter around them. Helena complains in the morning, her hair slicked to her head with sweat. 

“Hon, it’s too hot,” Helena complained, stepping out of the bathroom with her hair still wet from the shower. 

“Hot damn,” Bette said reflexively. “Call the police and a fireman…”

Helena rolled her eyes. 

“I thought you were Sicilian,” Bette said carelessly.

“By way of Gotham,” Helena said. “You’re from Gotham, shouldn’t you have better cold tolerance?”

Bette gripped her cup of coffee until it threatened to burn her hand. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “You’d think.”


End file.
